


Drunken Escapade

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wakes up after an awesome night at the bar, only to find himself in bed, naked with his teammates, without the slightest idea of what went on after the drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Escapade

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” Roy said stupidly, his eyes still closed.

“It’s not a dream, Roy.”

Roy opened his eyes and scowled at Jason. “Yeesh. Can’t let a guy have some fun in his dreams, can you?” He stared, open mouthed at Jason sitting buck naked next to him on the bed, flipping aimlessly through TV channels, looking bored. “Eh…?”

“‘Eh’…?” Kory’s sleepy voice murmured at his other side. She was tucked close to Roy, her redder locks of hair sprawled messily over her face. “Roy, what’s wrong?”

“Uh-I-um-Grr-I-huh?” Roy looked down at himself, and instinctively, he scrambled to pull the blankets closer against him, staring from Kory to Jason. “What are you guys doing in my bed?!” And naked as a Spring baby.

Jason and Kory shared a look.

“He really doesn’t remember,” Kory said, surprised, though she was slowly starting to smile.

“Shame for him then,” Jason snickered.

“Shame for me!? What do you mean shame for me? What happened, I don’t remember anything after the bar and-”

“We’re not gonna tell you,” Jason grinned not so nicely at him.

“You shouldn’t drink so much if you’re not going to remember the fun we had last night,” Kory teased, sitting up and stretching comfortably.

Roy gaped at them. “Y-You guys are trolling me!”

Kory laughed, and Jason grinned a full set of teeth at him, eyes narrowed mischievously.

“Ah, but are we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't the slightest clue. I was hesitant to even label this as a threesome, but take it however you will. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
